The Biometric Research Branch (BRB) is the statistical component for scientific planning and monitoring of the national and international research program of the Division of Cancer Treatment. The branch provides statistical leadership for all extramural activities of the division. The branch is also responsible for statistical consultation and collaboration with the intramural activities of the Biological Response Modifier Program, Developmental Therapeutics Program, and Radiation Research Program and performs collaborative research with components of the Clinical Oncology Program. The Biometric Research Branch performs statistical planning and evaluation of all NCI supported therapeutic clinical trials. The branch performs scientific monitoring for the statistical aspects of the conduct and analysis of trials performed via cooperative agreement or contract. Primary statistical direction is provided by the branch for the conduct of selected national and international studies of therapeutic interventions, prognostic factors, pre-clinical screening and diagnostic imaging. The branch performs evaluations of therapeutic interventions based upon syntheses of results from multiple studies. The Biometric Research Branch conducts research on experimental designs, biometric methods and biomathematical approaches for the development and efficient evaluation of improved cancer treatments.